


Role Play

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 瓦肯刺客被绑在椅子上，刺杀对象懒洋洋地躺在沙发里。





	Role Play

 

“我无法理解你的逻辑，”被绑缚在椅子上的瓦肯小心翼翼地调整坐姿 ， 努力避开麻绳恼人的尖刺，“据我调查你是一个谨小慎微、爱惜生命的人。”

不远处沙发 上的人 类借着摩擦力把自己搁在软枕上的脑袋往上蹭了蹭，头发挣开了发胶的束缚像杂草一样散开 。 他利用神奇的技巧在最舒服的状态下使自己与手下败将 视线 齐平。瓦肯人赤裸苍白的手臂被绳子勒出一条条生机勃勃的绿色血痕，Jim忍不住发出赞叹的啧啧声。

瓦肯在人类发出的猥琐背景音中自顾自继续发表疑问： “但 是你没有杀了我，即使我是一个刺客。”

“你希望得到什么回答，瓦肯刺客？”Jim瘫在沙发中，尽量在不挪动自己的情况下够到小桌上的酒瓶 。 他开开心心地灌下一口医生的珍藏，大部分的液体都撒在了赤裸的胸口，顺着肌肉的线条隐没在身侧的抱枕晕开一片片深色的污渍。脑海里好友暴躁的怒吼声使得酒水的滋味更加甘甜怡人，他在酒精的引诱下大声呻吟着 。

下流的人类。瓦肯在冰凉的地面上不甚自在地缩了缩脚趾头。

“我希望得到你真实的想法。”

“真实的想法？Spock啊Spock，如此地勇敢。”Jim大声叹息着，他终于舍得费力在过于舒适且过于肮脏凌乱的沙发上直起身，蓝色的眼眸中第一次切切实实地印上了瓦肯人拘谨的身影。“你确定你会喜欢真实？”

瓦肯皱起眉头，为了人类戏剧化的古怪反应。

“我坚持。”

“首先，因为你是一个很好的厨子。”

人类懒洋洋地伸出红润的手指头指向盘起的腿上只剩下残渣的餐盘，剪得齐整的指甲在灯泡下下泛着小小的温暖白光。

“感谢你的肯定。”瓦肯一本正经地点头，在内心感叹人类对食物的要求如此之低，不管多难吃的食 物 只要撒上三勺白糖就能哄得他眉开眼笑。

“其次，因为你能帮我搬运所有的重物。”

人类在沙发上晃了晃，餐盘晃荡一声倒扣在地 面上。Spock心想他并不 排斥一整天都抱着轻若无物的金发人类在集市里无所事事地闲逛。

“第三，因为你在打架的时候能成为最赞的肉盾。”

Jim把玩着手中的酒瓶，剩余的一点点液体从旋转的瓶中飞溅，落在人类圆润的脚趾上，只有瓦肯凭借惊人的视力注意到了。

“我珍视你的信任。”

“信任？哈，我只是相信自己能在任何时候把你掀翻在地板上，自大的瓦肯。最后一个理由嘛……”

人类咧嘴嘲笑，猩红的舌头在唇间若隐若现。瓦肯在脑海中回想自己一个月前在漆黑的卧室里突然被本应昏迷的企业号舰长压制在松软的棉被中的场景，人类的眼睛在黑暗中像狼一样闪烁着凶狠的光芒，温热柔软的躯体紧紧贴附着他，剧烈跳动的心脏在他的 胸口震动……

Jim直起身，拎 着酒瓶摇摇晃晃地走向椅子上可怜兮兮的瓦肯，一路踢翻了三摞杂志和四盒按摩棒，光裸的脚丫踩在瓦肯冰凉的脚上，一只带着伤疤的膝盖恶狠狠地压上瓦肯鼓起的裤裆。

“这么大一把相位枪，我猜你硌得慌呀？要不要我帮你拿出来扔掉？”

人类俯下身，他们额头紧贴，就好像彼此的思想要通过亲密的肉体接触相互连接，呼出的气体仿佛灵魂纠缠在一起，再也不分彼此。

“不必费心，舰长。”瓦肯忍不住夹紧自己的大腿，想引诱人类入侵得更深入一些。

“我刚才说道哪儿了？哦，对了——”人类一把拍上自己没有多少容量的脑袋，笑容变得过分灿烂，“因为你是一个很好的床伴，你懂的，我是一个很容易满足 的 人，只要你一直持久又勤恳，我就会留着你的小命和你的相位枪，如何？”

瓦肯僵硬地点头，但也没有费力 掩饰 自己飞起的眉头。

“一个互惠互利的提议，舰长，你如同传闻一样善于交易。”

人类随手抛开酒瓶，对身后玻璃碎裂的声音不管不顾。

“在我的船上，每个人都有自己的位置。”他的手在瓦肯的衬衫下随意游走着，并不深究Spock身上的绳子是什么时候被挣脱的，毕竟他最初也没有认真打上与瓦肯三倍力相称的绳结。充满欲望与喜爱的情感顺着相触的皮肤融进瓦肯的的思想中，呼吸声变得沉重，在小小的卧室里回荡着。

“你很幸运地在我 的 船上找到了与自己的能力相衬的位置，Spock先生。但是收起你得意洋洋的表情，卑贱的刺客，你并不是不可替代的。”

人类尖锐的声音变得朦胧而遥远， 瓦肯忽视 了人类聒噪的废话，低下头勤勤恳恳地用自己尖锐的牙齿啃咬着人类肩头的细皮嫩肉，然后他堵住人类喋喋不休的嘴，用自己冰凉滑腻的舌头把那些逞强的自言自语塞回Jim细嫩的喉咙里。人类终于在他的怀里松软了下来，无力的双手攥成松垮的拳头搭在瓦肯的肩头，像是一个软糯的威胁。

“我明白了，我的舰长。”

 

 


End file.
